Poolside Goddess
by Chiddie
Summary: AU wherein Brittany meets Santana at the hotel pool. Oh, and Brittany gets to push Tina.


**A/N: **First ever fic, but you are free to bash it as hard as you want. As long as it's constructive though. Inspired by this post: randomcanbian .tumblr. com/post/23925386296/au-brittany-and-santana-meet-at-a-swimming-pool

Normally, Tina doesn't talk this much.

But when something sets her off, she'd give even the infamous Rachel Berry a run for her money.

"—and then he says 'Woman, don't you see I'm trying to get my Diablo 3 on?' Ugh! I thought we already talked things through! But he doesn't change! One night I—"

Brittany couldn't help but tune Tina out. All she wanted was to hang out with her best friend. Hell, she booked and entire weekend in Lima's only respectable hotel to get Tina's mind away from Artie. But for someone in a wheelchair, he kept running through the Asian's mind. It was all Brittany could do to keep calm. Times like this made her want to just push her.

"Tina, I remember taking you with me to relax. Right now, you're like Lord Tubbington after I confiscated his stash."

"Sorry B. But, ugh, he is so _frustrating._ I mean, he's really kind, and such a sweetheart, but—"

Well, at least she tried.

She should forgo the best friend talking and maybe work on her tanning. That's why they came down to the pool anyway. Usually she burned, but if Brittany was anything, she was one for trying.

She was about to put on sunscreen and move away from the shade when holy fuck, what was that?

Coming out from the dressing room was a goddess. Brittany swore she was a goddess; what mortal could look like that? Those long, lean legs, those firm, toned arms, those clearly defined abs, that perfectly round ass, and those gorgeous boobs.

Brittany wasn't the boobs kind of girl, but, god, those globes were magnificent.

All these were gloriously displayed in a pink and black bikini, which must have been illegal in some states.

Her eyes moved up her caramel-skinned torso, up a slender neck, and landed on her head.

It was all she could do not to start a fire and sacrifice a chicken to the deity across her.

Her hair was as dark as the night sky in the ancient city of Mesopotamia. It was wavy and long, reaching just beyond her shoulders. Each strand seemed to be of silk, woven from threads if liquid void, made by the immortal Nyx herself.

But her face! Her nose was sharp, but ended in a cute button, which could have been plain to disastrous if made differently, but here gave her an appendage that would rival that of Helen of Troy.

Her lips were perfectly plump, and seemed to be set in a perpetual pout. They looked so red, and round, and _juicy._ Persephone herself would be hard set in making an apple with this amount of perfection.

They were also perfectly kissable.

Brittany managed to tear away her eyes from her lips to look at her eyes.

Damn.

They looked like miniscule black holes. Lights from thousands of stars would be captured in her gaze, and was passing over the event horizon, even the goddess Astra could not pull her out.

Brittany was at the risk of the same fate.

Those eyes seemed to be searching her very soul, as if they belonged to Anubis, and that she had to determine whether Brittany deserved paradise or not herself before setting her heart on the scales of truth.

Goddamn. If this being lived in Hades, she was hoping she didn't.

"—and I could just— Brittany, are you drooling?"

Fuck. She was. The woman smirked at her as she stepped into the pool. Oh god. She saw her drooling. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Wait. The goddess was— what? Swimming? Freestyle, it seemed. Goddamn. Those back muscles. Unf. Brittany never knew she could be so jealous of water.

"Brittany, seriously, you should either stop drooling or get a box of Kleenex. Better yet, go get the girl." Brittany turned to look at Tina to see that she was trying hard not to laugh. She tried to look as intimidating as possible. Then remembered the drool and wiped it off with the back of her hand, and then sunk into the chair. She heard Tina snort.

"Seriously B, talk to her. You look like your eyes are going to pop out."

"I, but, me? She's like, uh, you know, urgh, goddess!"

"Hey, you're not too bad yourself."

"But, I, ugh!"

"Come on, I know how you feel about me ragging about Artie. Maybe getting her will make you understand how I feel." Tina pushed Brittany out of her seat. With a glare at Tina she walked over towards the beauty.

"And don't come back 'til you get her in bed!"

Fuck. Did she hear that? She is so going to kill Tina. Maybe stab her in the eyes with her mom's stainless steel chopsticks. What if—

"Hey, you coming in or not?"

God. She couldn't decide if the voice was silky or raspy, but Brittany was a hundred percent sure it was dripping in liquid sex. Wait. Was she talking to her? Oh. My. God. Oh god, oh god, oh god.

Brittany sauntered over, yes, _sauntered_, over to the poolside. She saw the angel looking at her. Then she tripped on her own feet.

She crashed into the water, hoping she would drown. It would be guys falling for _her_,fawning over _her_, trying to get into _her _good side. But _no_, she didn't fall for a guy. She fell for a _girl_, a _goddess_. Maybe she should just wait until someone finds her lifeless body.

Suddenly, she felt arms push her up. Hmmm. So this must be how being saved by a nymph felt like.

"Oh my god, are you okay? You were under for so long."

Brittany found herself looking at the divine being. She was holding her. Close. Really close. Kissing distance close. What would happen if she tried licking her face? Oh god. Britt. No. Just. No.

"He—ey? You're not responding but you're eyes are open. Oh my god. Where's the fucking life guard?"

Brittany could almost hear the sizzling as her cheeks warmed. Oh my god. Why is she blushing?

"Uh, I'm going to call for help now, okay?"

Brittany spluttered to life. "N—n—no! I'm okay!"

"Oh my god. You were so quiet there, I thought—"

"Hey-I-just-met-you-and-this-is-crazy-but-I'm-giving-you-my-number-so-call-me-maybe?"

Oh. My. God. Fuck. Fuck everything. Fuck her life. Fuck Tina for making her listen to fucking catchy KPop and fucking ranting about how this was going to reflect on her fucking image. Fuck.

The goddess laughed. It was an actual 'Hahaha', and it was just full of happiness, as if it was clothed in fabric woven from Athena's original weaving press composed of flares from the sun Apollo handpicked himself, and— damn. Why did she go thinking about ancient civilizations at times like this? Well, duh, _goddess_, who is apparently talking right now. Oh my god those lips. And wow, her teeth are perfect. Like actual—

"Uh hello? I said that maybe I should learn your name first before you go around giving your number. Nice KPop reference by the way."

Brittany, she was talking. Face slap.

Oh my god. She actually face palmed herself. The deity must thing she's completely bonkers by now. Mental face palm.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I, uh I felt something bite my forehead. Can't have formic acid bothering me when I'm talking to a pretty girl like you now, can't I?"

Oh god. No. Nonononono. She was praying that Zeus would strike her with lightning. Maybe she could push the beauty under so she won't get hit. Yeah. That was it. Then maybe she'd be remembered as the girl who save her life, instead of the girl who was a fool at the pool.

Brittany dared to look at her. She was smiling. How could she be even more beautiful than before? Her nose scrunched and her eyes crinkled and, oh god. Damn Cupid and his quiver full of love.

"So, uh, the name's Santana."

"I—I'm Brittany."

"So Brittany, what'd you say about drying off and heading towards the bar with me? Or, you know, I could head off with Tina over there…"

"NO. I mean no. No. I'd love to go with you. Wait. You know Tina?"

Santana was halfway out of the pool, and Brittany couldn't help admiring the way the light danced on the water as it fell over her bangin' bod. As if Iris herself—

Wait. No. She knows Tina.

"You know Tina?"

Santana, that was a beautiful name, the way it made her tongue caress the roof of her mouth as she uttered it. It was almost worthy of the girl who owned it.

Wait. Where was she? Oh yeah.

Santana was just about to dry herself off. She gave Brittany a cheeky grin and replied, "We used to sing together in high school. Hey, you don't mind if we go inside like this right? I'm sure it's allowed."

No. Not at all.

"No, it's fine. So, uh, you and Tina go way back?"

"Yeah. Actually, I'm here to meet a friend of hers. I hope she won't mind if I come in late. Sounds to me like you know her too."

"Yeah, but hey, we could talk about each other instead. I know Tina won't mind. Hey, wait a minute."

They were already nearing the hotel's entrance when Brittany turned around to see Tina wearing a shit-eating grin on her face. Brittany walked towards her and motioned to Tina to go with her to the edge of the pool.

"So how did it g—"

Brittany pushed Tina into the pool. She ran towards Santana, who saw the whole thing and was quietly shaking from laughter.

She looked back at Tina swimming trying to climb over the edge shouting, "I hope I have luck with Aphrodite tonight!"

1


End file.
